


I Ended Up Like my Grandfather

by Mochitachi70



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spoilers, more people die, thorin fucked up even more than the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochitachi70/pseuds/Mochitachi70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew what he did was wrong, but in his death moments Trorin Oakshield realized how much wrong his greed did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ended Up Like my Grandfather

**He has fallen into the orcs' trap.**

Azog was lying dead in the ice, but he was fatally wounded. Kili and Fili were dead. 

Gandalf has called the eagles. As he sees them flying in the air, he immediately thinks about how the rest of his company is. How many are alive? And how many dead? Will his cousin Dain regin without falling into the madness the gold and power did to him, the same dragon sickness that made him do horrible things to his own warriors and friends?

Falling into the cold floor, his blurring vision sees a short figure besides him.

Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit Bulgar. The one that **stole his Arkenstone**. The one that made his greed...dissapear when talking to him. The one that risked his life so many times to give him a home. The one that **stole his heart.**

He was going to talk to him, to tell him that he could go back to his hole with his books, that he could plant that acorn he talked about and live happily ever after for the rest of his days. But then he remembered.

A Mithril shirt protects its wearer of any blade.  **But not of being thrown out from that height he threw him.**

The hallutionation vanished, being the last thing he saw before closing his eyes forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first published fic. Sorry for shortness, but I have a very minimalistic writing style (partially because I'm not from a English-speaking country) so get used.
> 
> I was also going to imply that he killed Dwalin in the scene prior of when he has that gold floor hallutination, but that's too much cruel even for this.


End file.
